


Bad luck

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-05 23:36:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14629407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Bad luck

Damian dried his hair with a towel and tossing it with aimed precision at the basket in the corner. He slipped on a comfortable turtleneck, grabbed his earphones and ipod from the dressed and headed downstairs to the main living room. At this point, the sun shone directly onto his favorite armchair that was tucked away near the shelf. It made good for when he needed the privacy to read and concentrate on a case. When he got to the room, he walked toward the bookshelf, picking out the one he had started last time and made his way toward the chair, settling into it comfortably. He was fully engorsed in seconds. He didn't even remember when he started drifthing off to sleep, the book falling out of his hand and onto the floor. The sun faded outside the window, the light in the room turning from warm tones to pale moonlight.

He woke suddenly, startled by his position and the time. Curled up in the armchair had cramped up his neck but he did not move for he could hear whispers close. How could he have slept for so long?

He concentrated on the voices as they came closer. One was his fathers, sounding to his amazement, slightly slurred. The other was a woman, who sounded more intoxicated. Not that he could make out much of the speech with the wet noises of their kissing. He struggled to keep from making a noise of disgust and tried to think of a way to get out of here. Why would Father bring someone home. He never did this but he supposed even Father had to have needs.He struggled to keep from making a noise of disgust and tried to think of a way to get out of here.He could interupt them and be as casual about it as possible. The window was a bust. The panels opened from the other side and there was no way he could make it to the other side ot the room without being seen. His meanderings were interupted when he heard the the distinct unzipping noise followed by the rustling of clothes being hastily pushed away.

His cheeks heated, horrified at what he was about to listen to. His window of oppurtunity to interupt them and walk out had passed and now he was trapped here until the whole of the affair ended. Unable to resist looking, Damian turned around using every skill he learned from his training to keep silent and unnoticable. What he saw was his Father's enormous muscled back glistening in the moonlight, long tan wrapped around his waist and deep red welts down his shoulders. He quickly turned back around, his heart thudding, feeling hot all over. He felt the blood rushing down and to his horror learn that he was half hard.

He tried to will it away but with the soft moans and grunts he could hear, mixed in with the wet sounds of skin meeting, there was no way that was going to happen. He kept his fingers curled by his side, not even trying to adjust himself in the tight confines of his jeans. If he did that, that was the end of it all. He had started to rock slightly to leviate some of the pressure. As the grunts increased in pace, he became unable to control himself and palmed himself, almost sighing in relief. A few minutes ago he would have tried to reason with himself if this was a good idea but he was far past that point and already taking his hard dick out of his pants. He pressed the his thumb against the slit, rubbing the precum over the head. With as much noise as he could afford, Damian stroked his shaft in time with his Father's grunting. He was so close to his limit but pushed himself to come at the same time as Father. He kept going, agony and pleasure twisting into one another until finally he heard a finalizing grunt and he too felt his balls tighten and bucked into his fist, the other hand covering his mouth, the escasy of his orgasm blurring his vision.

As he came down from his high, he kept breathing through his nose to keep the sound level low. Behind him he could hear the rustling of clothes again, belts buckling and zips closing. Damian relaxed slighting, hoping that now they could exit the room. But to his horror, he heard them stepping closer. Panicked, he looked around and saw a blanked that alfred must have tucked around him sometime before and wrapped it around himself, his now soft dick still out of his pants and his hand covered in cum. He slowed his breathing down, his heart thudding in his chest as he tried his best to look asleep.

It seemed like the gods hated him because the woman choose to stand a mere feet away from him. If she turned her head just slightly she would see him. And as for Father, well Damian knew he was absolutely doomed. If only he could drown himself right now. Such was his luck that the woman did turn to him gasped, "Oh poor thing. He must have fallen asleep over here. I really hope he didn't hear us" she said. He couldn't see their expressions but that was probably for the greater good. She giggled once and Damian had to bite his lip from trying not to make a sound. Silently he prayed that they would leave soon so that he could make haste and never look at this Father in the eye for the next year and then harbor some kind of daddykink in his own time.

After a minute or so, he heard footsteps leaving. He sighed in relief. He waited a few minutes before pushing off the blanket and getting up.

 

He was tucking himself back in when he startled as he heard the deep tones of his Father behind him, " And just where are you going?"


End file.
